The present invention relates to a filling device and a method for filling writing instruments, as are available under the name Senator “Aqua-Maler”, for example, cf. instructions for Aqua-Maler, commercially available. “Writing” includes all ways of applying a marking to a surface, such as painting, ornamentation, and filling out forms.
A known writing instrument has a reservoir positioned in the housing for the refillable writing material, into which a wick-like part of the writing tip, which is exposed at one end of the housing, projects. The housing is open at the other end for refilling and may be sealed closed by a separate cap.
It is the object of the present invention to significantly simplify the filling, refilling, or replenishing of the writing instrument for the user, in particular accelerate it.